Corazón
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: "—Eres extraña, mujer shinigami… nunca había oído algo como eso. Entonces en este momento, ¿Me estás regalando tu mente? —Tampoco lo había pensado de eso modo… probablemente sí, porque ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú… "


_OC x Ulquiorra, pero es unilateral, es algo que escribí hace mucho así porque sí, nunca tuve intención de publicarlo por lo dle personaje original, pero no es correspondido el amor de esta pobre mujer, de modo que... meh, díganme qué piensan._

* * *

—¿Sabes?, yo odiaba a los humanos, —dijo, con los ojos cristalizados y la suave y elegante voz entre cortada —cuando aún estaba en vida, siempre los observaba, son crueles, ¿sabes? Disfrutan hacer daño a los demás… son estúpidos e ignorantes. Sólo saben destruir, sólo saben lastimar… yo los odiaba cada vez más, cuando de sus labios salían crueles y filosas palabras. Los odiaba cada vez que se alejaban de mí como si fuera invisible. Creo que los comencé a odiar desde que vi como aquel hombre destrozaba el cuerpo de mi hermana, y la sangre brotaba derramándose por el suelo. Son criaturas despreciables, son débiles, me decía, merecen morir, debería matarlos a todos... son inferiores, son unos imbéciles. No merecen siquiera estar en mi presencia… yo… soy mejor que ellos. Solía pensar, mientras mi mirada recorría esos rostros alegres rodeados de personas hipócritas a su alrededor que algún día los iban a traicionar. Y aún así, siempre, una parte de mí, imaginaba que un día alguien se acercaba y podría ser feliz. Así viví, durante todos los años de mi mida, caminando sola con mi uniforme escolar por las calles, sintiendo el aire golpear mis mejillas, y la mirada tan baja que no podía ver a los estúpidos que venían en grupos con sus "amigos". Cada paso sentía mi corazón quebrarse como si fuera un pedazo de cristal estrellado. Y aún así, a pesar de despreciar a todos, cada que veía como lastimaban a otra persona, no podía evitar intentar impedir que la lastimaran, no tiene sentido ¿Verdad? A pesar de todo siempre les sonreía, siempre trataba de evitar que le hicieran daño a los demás, nunca lastimé a nadie… y aún así, detrás de la frialdad, estaba yo llorando, y nadie, nunca nadie se dio cuenta. Nunca nadie comprendió que lo único que quería era que alguien traspasara la pared de cristal que me separaba del mundo, y en vez de todo lo que en mi imaginación corría escena tras escena, como una película, sólo obtenía insultos, y patéticas intimidaciones… oh, lo recuerdo, la noche en que morí… la nieve caía como torrentes en espiral desde el cielo azul grisáceo, cayendo sobre mis mejillas sonrojadas, helada… cuando la luna se asomó por el cielo en la oscura y gélida noche. Unas chicas de mi clase me alcanzaron, y empezaron a decirme cosas. Intentaron golpearme, pero no lo lograron y se enojaron… empujándome contra el borde del puente, que atravesaba un río congelado, me acorralaron; pero el suelo era resbaloso, y el puente viejo, la madera trono, caí al río y el hielo se rompió… morí, morí de frío… —Las lágrimas, que se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos no resbalaban, por más cosas que salieran de su boca no resbalaban por su rostro. Y aún más extraño, una inusual sonrisa melancólica y orgullosa no desaparecía de su rostro, él no dijo nada, la miró fríamente.

—Me sentía vacía… incompleta, me sentía… hueca. Hueca por dentro… tú mejor que nadie has de saber eso, dime, ¿Qué se siente estar vacío por dentro? Sé lo doloroso que es estar solo, sé lo que se siente no tener nadie a tu lado... lo sé a la perfección, sé lo que se siente no0 tener corazón, porque el corazón no es de nuestro, nunca lo es. El corazón es de aquellas personas que te quieren, aquellas personas que te cuidan y darían su vida por ti… un día Rukia-san me dijo que el corazón está con nuestros amigos, yo creo que es más bien que les pertenece, le pertenece a cualquiera que haya logrado tocarlo con simples acciones o palabras… por eso… P-por eso yo... — las lágrimas resbalaron de su rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, y a pesar de que su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se saldría de su pecho, a pesar de saber lo que el Espada respondería, a pesar de eso, una enorme sonrisa, nostálgica y hermosa dibujaron sus labios —¡Quiero decirte que te regalo mi corazón! Ya es tuyo, lo es desde hace tiempo… y quiero dártelo… así, tú también podrás tener un corazón, mi corazón te pertenece, para llenar ese vacío entre tu clavícula, es tuyo para hacer con él lo que quieras, para no volver a sentir que estás hueco por dentro… te lo doy, para que tengas uno…

La respiración de Ulquiorra se detuvo un momento, sus ojos esmeralda, tan profundos, tan fríos y hermosos se abrieron más de lo normal, y a los pocos segundos retomaron su expresión habitual, como un lienzo en blanco.

—Que estupidez… —dijo con su grave y parsimoniosa voz, sin alterarse ni por un momento. Escudriñó con la mirada a la muchacha de largos cabellos violetas y parpadeó, como un gesto de decepción. Ella rió, y él sorprendido abrió un poco más los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece extraño?—preguntó con esa voz baja que lograba alterar el corazón de cualquier chica que lo escuchara hablar. —No tiene sentido lo que dices. Mis ojos pueden ver todo, absolutamente todo. No existe nada que no puedan ver. Entonces, si no puedo ver un corazón significa que no existe. —Murasaki limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos, con elegancia, cual princesa japonesa de la era edo. Y sonrió de la misma manera, con ese toque arrogante y luminoso que parecía la sonrisa de Amaterasu, en medio de una lluvia incesante que cae sobre hortensias moradas. Ulquiorra alzó una ceja; pero siguió hablando —El corazón, es una palabra que los humanos usan sin cuidado… son sólo cosas que les gusta inventar para justificar su existencia, cosas como el amor, la amistad, son sólo falsos.

—No lo son, Ulquiorra-sama. ¿Qué es el corazón? ¿Qué es el alma? ¿Qué es la tristeza, el amor, la felicidad y la ira? Son todas emociones, sentimientos, y, ¿Dónde están los sentimientos? Los sentimientos son pensamientos, y los pensamientos están sólo en nuestra cabeza. Es algo muy abstracto. Podría decir que estoy de acuerdo en que los humanos son patéticos e idealizan mucho este concepto, y justo como ellos lo ven no existe; pero es más allá… mientras piense, mientras viva, mientras sienta, mientras que las lágrimas o las sonrisas puedan dibujarse en el lienzo de mi rostro, el corazón existe… porque el corazón es el alma, y el alma está conformada por nuestra esencia, que creamos nosotros mismos en nuestra mente, y, ¿Me vas a decir que nuestra mente no existe? Tal vez el corazón es sólo nuestra mente…

Mantuvo silencio por unos minutos, que fueron eternos, y conectó su profunda mirada esmeralda con la violeta de cuarzo de ella.

—Eres extraña, mujer shinigami… nunca había oído algo como eso. Entonces en este momento, ¿Me estás regalando tu mente?

—Tampoco lo había pensado de eso modo… probablemente sí, porque ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú… —El Cuarto Espada abrió bastante los ojos.

—Pero también estarías diciendo que si los Hollow no tienen corazón, no tienen mente, entonces, ¿Cómo es que yo puedo pensar en este instante?

—Pierden su esencia, la mente es el corazón, el corazón es el alma, y el alma está formada por nuestra esencia… lo que pierden al morir, es su yo mismo, por eso, necesitan comer humanos para llenar el vacío que dejó perder su identidad.

—… —ella lo observó impaciente, nerviosa por el silencio sepulcral que rodeó la habitación.

—Que estupidez… —dijo; pero por alguna razón, una parte en su interior, no quería decir eso. La shinigami sonrió de lado.

—Sabía que dirías eso…


End file.
